Slow Poison-Takeover
by Mockingjay24601
Summary: Being a socialite and a high school student is never easy. Your daily routine consists of lying, cheating, scandals and a constant battle to stay at the top of the social ladder. Especially when your playing field is the Upper East Side.
1. The Beginning

_Author's Note: Hello my dear readers, I'm taking over this fic from_ **thebooknerdxoxo_,_**_whose fics are AMAZING, so read them! Please check out my other ones, and please review follow and favourite!_

**Clove's POV**

"I mean, I do like Cato, but sometimes you gotta spice it up a little!" drabbles Glimmer painting her nails hot pink.

"Don't get me wrong or anything, the guy's a good fuck, but a girl needs a little excitement, I'm sure it's science," she drones on.

"I don't think it's science, Glim. I think it's just that you can't keep your paws off guys," I sighed as I curled my hair.

"You are absolutely right, and that's what I'm using this party for, I'm scoping out for new men. Maybe I'll even bring one home!" she beamed.

"Clovey, I bet you he won't have blonde hair and blue eyes!" Johanna smirked as her phone buzzed.

"It's Finnick, he's still working on her, but she's getting there," she sighed tapping it and throwing it onto the bed.

"Is it worth it Jo?" I asked, "I know you hate her but-"

"Yes!" Glimmer yelled turning to face me," Remember what she did to us!"

"I don't see why you have to do it though, and I don't see why it's so important that it is this party anyway," I groaned.

"Because it's the first party of my Clubbing Condo, and it has to be memorable," Glimmer answered with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah it's not like you've been talking about it all year or anything, 'I bought a new condo for parties only, it's going to be super exclusive, it even has a bar!'" I said mimicking her.

"Oh fuck off Carter bitch," she answered flipping her hair at me.

"You got it hoe!"

"Finnick's got something!" yelled Johanna running over to us and showing us her phone.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

"You're gonna have to pick some day," I told Gale.

"Why? There's more pleasure out of three than there is in one," he answered smirking.

"Dude, who is it going to be, Katniss, Johanna or Madge?" Marvel asked.

"Says you Luxe, your the only one with a girlfriend who won't satisfy his needs and so you bang any girl whose available at a party," he retorted.

"It does the trick," I answered winking at him.

"You guys are disgusting. Remind me why I hang out with you?" muttered Peeta.

"Lighten up, Pete, we can't all be vestal virgins that live on a moral cloud above the rest of us," I groaned.

"Well, you're meant to be dating Glimmer, but you're banging left, right and center," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're not exclusive. We're more like friends with benefits," I retorted causing Marvel to blush.

"What is it Elmo?" I asked him.

He didn't reply, as Thresh walked over, "Whaddup guys?" he asked.

"We're just talking about what's going to happen at Glimmer's awfully named 'Clubbing Condo!"''

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's where we're going to get you some hot, experienced chick to bang, Luther King." I chuckled.

"I'm in!" he shouted.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

"I still don't understand," I said whacking the textbook on the table,"I mean he's such a player!"

"Well, he's going with Marv to a party tonight. Marv wouldn't cheat on me with those girls, so I'm good," said Eliza happily.

"I still don't understand how I could have fallen for Finnick Odair though!" I groaned.

"Well, I'll see if I could get us both invited to the next party, and then you can make your move," she suggested.

"Thanks, Katniss is so lucky though! She actually gets invited."

"Sure, now we need to get on with this AP French, otherwise we'll both get A's and that is not acceptable!"

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

Cashmere is now hysterical, which means it will be easier to get dirt on her. I don't know exactly why Johanna, Clove and Glimmer want with her, but they insisted they needed it, so here I am. Basically, the only reason why they know so much about everyone is because of me, Johanna has her ways as well.

"What's the matter Cash?" I asked kissing her on the neck, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I have a crush on the new guy, Thresh, my parents are divorcing and I'm failing!" she sobbed.

I kissed her on the mouth, "I'll be right back," I whispered going into the kitchen. When I was sure she couldn't see me, I quickly took out my phone and texted Johanna everything I heard. I came back to her with another bottle of wine.

"Now where were we?" I asked. She starting kissing me fiercely and I decided to go along with it wondering how much more information I could get out of her.


	2. The Party

_Author's Note: Hello, sorry for not updating for such a long time! Happy Independence Day, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please follow, favourite, review nd check out my other fics please!_

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

**This entire chapter will be written in 3 rd person.**

**Chapter 2-The Party**

The party was in full swing when Thresh, Gale, Marvel, Peeta and Cato arrived. Cato was pointing out all the girls that he had already banged and telling Thresh their pros and cons, while Gale and Marvel flirted with every girl in their sight. Peeta, who was disgusted by his friends went to sit at the bar.

"Right Thresh, my man," Cato started,"There are only 3 super-hot chicks in the East Side. Glimmer Diamond-her family is related to the Queen of England and her mother is Lady or a Duchess- Clove Carter , her father owns a huge business empire, but nobody knows what he specializes in, and Johanna Mason, nobody knows how her family got their money,but they are rich rich."

"The question is though," Marvel said,"what do you like most in a girl, her ass, legs, rack or everything?''

"Although, Glimmer is Cato's bed buddy, so don't go after her," Gale chortled.

"Um," Thresh looked at Clove,"I guess I'm more of a legs man myself."

Gale steered him in the direction of Clove and tapped her on the shoulder,"Have you met Thresh?" he asked pushing Thresh in front of him.

When Gale left, Thresh said," I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, I'm very inexperienced, and I have absolutely no idea what's going on."

Clove looked at him with an amused expression,"I thought as much. What are you doing hanging out with jerks like those?" she asked motioning with her head over to Cato, Marvel and Gale, who were looking at the proceedings.

Thresh shrugged, "I don't know, I just moved from California and Peeta, who is m neighbor introduced them to me."

Clove stood up and offered her hand, "Wanna go outside?" They'll think that you scored, and if they ask about it tomorrow you can just lie."

Thresh grinned,"Anything to get out of here."

Cato, Marvel and Gale watched as Clove led Thresh outside. Cato didn't know why but he felt angry, and slightly jealous? Just as he was about to go after them he heard a voice shouting, "My bitches!"

"Johanna!" yelled Marvel and Gale.

"Hey Jo," Cato muttered.

Johanna pouted, "What no hug for me?"

And then Finnick rocketed into Johanna's arms and enveloped her in bear hug.

"I have photos, recordings, everything, wanna check it out tomorrow?" he whispered in her ear. Johanna kissed him on the cheek and patted him on the head.

"We need to regroup with Clove and Glimmer," she whispered back, "Also I if Cato, Glimmer or Marvel leave with someone else tonight, I want photos."

Finnick nodded and saluted, "Yes Commander."

"What are you two whispering about?" Marvel asked.

"How Cashmere Gold is not going to be the Queen of Capitol High for much longer," Finnick answered smirking.

"How is that?" Gale aksed.

"Gale, the English ambassador's daughter Madge Undersee is joining us for our senior year," Johanna said innocently, "Come on I'll introduce you."

"I've already met her!"

"So? Come on, we're still going to talk to her!"

Johanna winked at Finnick, pulled on Gale's arm and they disappeared into the crowd. Finnick muttered an excuse and went to find the DJ, so that he could play the recording. The band stopped playing as Glimmer walked onto the stage, while Clove and Thresh slipped in so that Clove and Johanna could make their way onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and the elite of Capitol High," Glimmer started in her fake English accent, "It is an absolute honour for me and my two friends Clove Carter and Johanna Mason to invite you to the first party of my Clubbing Condo. Our wonderful Queen, Cashmere Gold is here, but is too drunk and is probably off going to hook up with someone to bother to come to speak with you." She pressed a button on the remote and a photo of Cashmere going upstairs with someone whose face was blurred was shown on the screen behind her." However," Glimmer started again after a few seconds," I am here to play you a few words that Cash has prepared for you herself." and again she pressed play on the little remote in her hand.

Cashmere's voice filled the room," _I have a crush on the new guy Thresh, my parents are divorcing and I'm failing! I've done everything I can to become Queen, I've even ruined my best friend's reputations to get where I am! I mean, people only wanted me because they thought that I was better than them! Anyway, Glimmer and Clove were my biggest competition! Johanna Mason was there, and is just a sarcastic little bitch, and she didn't bother me much. And the rest of them, don't get me started. The girls are all sluts and the boys are players, but why do I care? I'm better than them, in so many different ways!"_

Glimmer stopped the recording, her eyes filled with tears. People were shocked at what they heard. Soon they were all shouting for the installment of a new Queen. They were shouting for Clove and Glimmer. Cashmere came down the stairs, and everyone parted to let her through, but instead of awe and admiration, their eyes were filled with hate and disgust.

"What's going on?" she asked Glimmer when she reached the stage.

"The people have spoken," Glimmer told Cashmere, her voice filled with regret and triumph. Glimmer took a plastic crown out form behind her and broke it over Cashmere's head,"You are no longer Queen of Capitol High. You may leave now."

Cashmere, not understanding what happened, ran out. Clove brought forward a new crown and placed it on Glimmer's head.

"Elite of Capitol High," she said,"Cashmere Gold has run away in disgrace and I nominate Glimmer Diamond as our new Queen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliza looked at her phone.

"Marvel just texted me," she informed Annie. She paled.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Glimmer Diamond has just been instated as Queen."

Annie looked horrified,"God help the Outcasts," she muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johanna was sitting at the bar looking through some photos on Finnick's phonewithClove. There was one with Glimmer going upstairs with Gloss Gold, one of Cato going upstairs with Delly Cartwright, Marvel and another girl, Vanity Goodwin. Johanna quickly emailed (anonymously of course) to his girlfriend, Eliza Fox.

"Remind me again, why we have those photos?" Clove asked.

"For leverage, my dear Clover," Johanna answered emailing all of them to herself.

"Does Glimmer know you have them?" Clove asked again.

"All in good time, but no, it's got the highest level of security and all the photos and information that Finnick and I have built up over the years are stored on several different computers so that even if you destroy one copy, you still have the others. We also both have paper copies."

"Clever," Clove admitted.

"Those with information hold power," Johanna shrugged.

"There's going to be hell to pay," Clove muttered.

_A/N and that's it! For now. Please review, because it means so much to me when you do, and the only one to review last time was the previous author of this fic, which was very nice, but still, review!_

_May the odds be ever in your favour!_

_Mockingjay_


End file.
